Anciant Egypt AU
by romance123lover
Summary: In the olden days where the Pharaoh was all mighty, there was a boy who made a deal with a dream demon. The deal consisted of him selling himself to the demon, in exchange the demon would provide food and water for the boy's twin sister. The next day his sister was welcomed by food and a letter she could not read. Rated a slightly strong T
1. Chapter 1

"Please help me, my sister and I live in the slums, desperate for food and water!" The boy with a birthmark of Big Dipper on his forehead begged. The person he was talking to was none other than a dream demon, ready to make just another deal with a clueless human boy. The demon smiled, letting his one good eye see the potential in the boy, indeed a long lifespan, great observation and courageous. What a fun toy to break.

"Ok, I can do that, but what do you have to offer kid?" The filthy clothed boy, wearing only torn rags in the Egyptian summer air, looked surprised, but quickly became serious.

"As long as my sister will be safe from hunger and thirst, I will do anything." The demon, with pale yellow hair and a shuteye smiled, gesturing the boy to shake his inflamed blue hand.

"Great, then it's a deal." The boy nervously reached and shook his dealers hand. Yet the boy never thought that he wouldn't be coming back home to his poor sister, who was waiting for him in their tiny slum hole.

...

Mabel sat in the corner of her and her brother's tiny room, dried dirt as walls, molded layer for layer. It had been a day since her twin had gone to find food, which she wanted to join in on, but wasn't aloud because it's dangerous for girls like her. This year they turned 12, which was the year their parents left them to their grunkle, who owned only a little more money then them. But he died soon after from age, and their parents had been killed under a robbery a little before that.

Mabel let out a sigh, looking up at the darkened sky, up there shined the stars, bright like always. She saw a shooting star, closing her eyes, she wished her brother back.

The next day a pile of fruit in the room welcomed Mabel. Surprised, she thought Dipper had actually hit the lucky charm.

"Dipper! This is amazing" She turned to the pile of food, seeing a piece of papyrus paper next to it. Not being able to read, Mabel only saw pictures of a blue flame engulfing a child, a fruit and a lonely girl/child. She was confused. Discomfort radiated from the letter.

"Dipper, what did you do?" She mumbled as tears formed in her eyes.

...

Five years passed, her twin brother still missing. The years had been hard, yet kind with food and water. She didn't understand why there was a new stock of fresh food in the house when she woke up every day.

But as years went, rumors of the demon that made deals reached her observant ears. They said he could do almost anything, but it came with a prize, which most things did these days.

Still, she could not touch him, as he was ranked high in wealth and luxury. In the streets of the slums it was said he was looking for a new peasant to entertain him, but none dared seek him, expecting the worst. Even though that was true, Mabel had learned the arts of reading, and found out the letter she had gotten years ago, was indeed from the demon, the letter noting that her brother would not return to her. Ever.

In secret the Egyptian outcast, with features of a white person, had been training in assassination. Her bubbly personality suppressed behind the longing for her brother. To stranger she still kept her act up. Sometimes she would even believe that she was happy, having fun with other slaves that belonged to the pharaoh. But as every great moment, Mabel would remember her brother and scold herself for being happy.

A part of the ancient Egyptian cities roamed the poorest, yet happiest peasants. Mabel knew that he would be there, by the help of many rumors.

She dressed herself in the ragged garments she owned, a once fine carpet now manipulated into a dress. Masking herself in a cape, Mabel headed towards her new target. A glint of excitement in her eyes showed in her serious face. Finally her brother would come back.

...

The demon smiled as he strolled down in the slums, not a single soul dared come near him, feeling the aura of death surround him. He was looking for a new toy to play with, as his other one needed to charge for a new round of fun. He sighed, thinking about the boy's screams of agony, it was hilarious. But he wasn't enough for this demon, only an object to kill some time from his boring immortal life.

Mabel had finally reached her destination, noticing that people were hiding in their mud made houses. The Pharaoh wouldn't mind she guessed, or rather didn't care.

There was a scream close by, sending Mabel sprinting towards the commotion. What she did not expect was a young girl being levitated into the air, pulled away from her crying mother. On the other side was a young man, in his 20s, with pale blonde locks, his tan skin covered slender yet strong muscles, the right eye was sealed with a golden triangle, and lastly his hand had a blue flame surrounding it

The girl screamed for her mother, and the mother held a tight grip on her child. The blond smiled wickedly.

"How about I pay you one gold piece? Will that make you let go of your worthless daughter? Really, I'm just taking away a burden from you, instead of resisting, you should be thanking me." Everyone was looking away, scared to get eye contact with the monster. Mabel was disgusted by his persona. Pulling down her hood, she brought from a teary expression, running to the two girls, grabbing onto the woman.

"Mom, let me go instead, you can't let them take her away!" Mabel's eyes were in tears; the woman stared surprised, letting go of her child for just a second. But Mabel acted quickly, grasping the young girls hand, and forced her back to a hug. Straight ahead the monster shaped as a human stared amused by the scene. Mabel's eyes locked with his, and she kept her false cry. Slowly letting go of the child, Mabel stood up, walking towards the blonde man.

"Let me take my sisters place! She is too young. If you let them free from charge, I will come with you freely." The man grinned marvelously, and if Mabel hadn't seen what had just happened, she would probably swoon over his perfection.

"I guess since your older I can have more fun n different ways. Follow me then." He motioned her to come closer, cupping her cheeks in one hand, examining her face. He smiled as he gestured her to walk next to him, and she did. They walked to a carriage made out of gold, with horses as white as snow.

...

In a room, filled with darkness was a boy. His face was bruised and limbs broken, his stomach and back revealing dried blood from cuts and scratch marks. The boy would occasionally look up upon the night sky, seeing the moon, and later the stars that formed the same of his birthmark.

...

Mabel was in the room her captive had given her. His house was oddly strange, on the outside there was just a nice palace made out of rocks and more dried mud. But when they entered the door made from marbles and gold, she felt a light force enveloping her, like she walked into a field of water. The feeling quickly vanished, yet she was astonished by the inside. This place was nothing you would expect, rather odd really. The inside was a cream yellow room with symbols she could only assume where a pyramids that killed, tortured and burned people; on every pyramid there was a strange eye in the center.

...

She picked up the new set of clothes, if you could even call it that. His servant came with an elegant white silk dress, but when she put it on, you could see right trough it! Better was that the only thing holding it up was a simple knot behind her neck. So in the end she wore her undergarment from home, just to be safe from prying eyes.

She gulped as the same servant came in, a young man with long brown locks. He never spoke unless it was a massage from his master. And when he did, she couldn't help but look at his chipped front tooth.

"My master wants me to escort you to his room." Mabel took in a deep breath and obediently walked out the door, slipping past the boy, sliding sideways so he could not see the small scripted knife wrapped tightly around her ankle.

It took them a whole 15 minutes, where Mabel had to run after the boy because she dozed of staring at the engraved walls. Suddenly the brunette stopped, making Mabel almost crash into him.

"We're here." He stated. As he turned to walk back, he grabbed Mabel's right shoulder. With a serious look the boy successfully caught her full attention.

"Do not try anything tricky, he is not what he seems." Mabel's face paled as she stared desperately at the boy, who she found out, was around her age, she presumed. But he had already left her alone, in front of the chambers of a demon. Rather then run and hide, Mabel snapped back, remembering why she was doing all this.

She walked into the pitch-black room. She felt her hands turn into fists as she forced herself to move onwards to what she would assume was a bed. It was hard to tell when the room was so big, and only the light from the door seeped through.

The door closed, startling Mabel.

"Hey there Shooting Star~" seconds later candles would light them selves one by one. The lights lit a path, which Mabel for some reason followed. The lights stopped at the edge of the bed.

Suddenly the candles vanished into the darkness, one by one, and same pattern as before. In the end Mabel stood alone, a circle of lit wax surrounding her. She felt a hot breath blow on her shoulder, sending a slight shiver to her body. Hurriedly she turned around to find that no one was there. Again came the blow, but a hand pulled the knot of her dress open. Her body stiffened as she let out a slight gasp, the dress now hanging in a pile over her feet. Where did he come from?

"Hmm, I see that you've been taking some extra clothes." He stated the fact, hopefully not looking down at her ankle. The cloth that she used to wrap the knife was luckily a close shade to her slightly tan skin.

"I guess I have to punish you then, what do you prefer?" She didn't have time to respond before a blow of energy sent her flying backwards. Her body hit the soft bed, and slowly new candles lit around the room, still leaving some places in the darkness. Mabel gasped at the sight surrounding her, she lay on a nice red velvet fabric, and now a messy pile from her colliding on it, surrounding her was a BLACk floor, decorated with lemon yellow triangular carpets, the same eye as on the walls. There were more pictures that she could see, but the light could only reach as far as three meters from the bed before everything faded into darkness.

"I assume you like what you see?" Mabel twitched, moving her hand slowly to the knife, but someone grabbed her wrist before she got to it. She let out a small yelp as someone pinned her to the bed. Over her was the blonde man, with all his beautiful completion of a face. The girl felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Do you prefer my first or second choice for punishment? I believe I'll enjoy both either way." His smile showed a set of sharp pearl teeth. Mabel felt like panicking, not knowing what to do now? She actually thought she could just make a sneak attack at her capture, but the words that boy told her scared her.

"I'm waiting... Or we can go for both, I will expect you to scream in both of them either way." Then he lit a small blue flame on one of his fingertips, moving his other hand so they held both of Mabel's once. Her eyes widened, relieved that he wasn't going to take her virginity, but worried to what he was going to do with the flames.

"Ah, no, you don't need to worry. I'm gonna do both that and burn you." A sadistic smile featured his bronze complexion. Mabel felt sweat form on her body. How did he know what she was thinking?

His fingertip neared her barely covered chest, lighting it in the pureness of the flame. So much adrenalin soured through her body that she couldn't feel the burning sensation; actually she started laughing like crazy from the situation. This was too insane to be true she thought while laughing. The one on top of her stopped the flame with a snap of his fingers, not pleased by her reaction. But the next thing he said made her stop laughing instantly.

"It was more fun doing this to your brother. He would scream in agony!" Now it was the man's turn to laugh, remembering why he hadn't killed the twat yet. The boy was what made the days so fun, unlike his sister...

Luckily the burned marks wasn't to rough, and when Mabel processed what had just happened to her she stiffened from shock. The adrenalin was still lingering, making her blood flow rapidly through her veins, letting the pain remain numbed.

The man hovering over her loosened his grip, still laughing at whatever he had done to the boy.

"Hehe~ he was just so desperate to get free. Too funny indeed." The demon half laughed to himself. Before he could turn back to his gorges victim he was rolled over, the girl over him with a knife to his face. He countered with a hand on her throat. The laughter died, replaced by a sadistic smile.

"Oh, so what could possibly be the problem sweetheart?" He mused, not caring that the knife was so close to cutting him. Mabel stared angrily at him.

"Give me Dipper back, you demon!"

"Sorry shooting star, he made a DEAL! Unless of course you have a better offer?" He moved his face closer, daring her to cut him. Her eyes filled with tears, she started crying, lowering her weapon. The man pushed himself up, sitting properly, the girl still on his lap.

"I'm waiting for your offer. Unless I should just go back and torture you twin instead." Hazel eyes widened. She hadn't really thought about the fact that he already knew that Dipper was her brother.

"How do you know that he's my brother?" The demon smiled, closing the space between them more, whispering in her ear.

"Please, I've been watching you ever since your brother first came to me, I saw how you were so desperate to finding him, you would even kill for information." Mabel gasped, her lips quivering at the memory of the people she had slayed.

"How do you know that?! I was sure to never be followed!"

"So I was right, you have killed people."

"What?" Mabel froze, the man moved back, face to face with his caged bird.

"Really though, you acted like such a good girl before your brother disappeared, or unless his dreams were false?" Her fear evaporated, replaced by anger. She pushed him down on the mattress.

"What did you do to him!?" She screamed. The man chuckled slightly.

"Well you know, some physical torture and a whole lot of mental torture. Let's just say your brothers a changed man, LITERALLY!" He grinned, deciding it was time to take charge. He flipped her over, letting them go back to their previous state. He licked her chin, laughing when she froze by it. Humans were so funny to toy with.

"How about this? Your brother goes free, and you replace him?" He stared intensely down her brown eyes. It frightened her, looking into that cat like eye.

"Fine, butonlyifhewillstaysafeandhappyalsoletmeseehimfirst." She said in one breath. The blond played with a strand of her hair, not really interested.

"Ok then, shake my hand to seal the deal darling Mabel." He went off her, reaching out his inflamed hand. Hesitantly the girl shook her new masters hand. He sent her a crazy grin, snapping his fingers and transforming a white dress covering her; this one was not see through.

"Don't want your brother seeing you topples." He stated, making Mabel blush crimson out of shame of forgetting that part.

"Yeah, thanks." She mumbled before they transported to another room. The demon turned on the lights (candles), letting Mabel see blood smeared on the walls, scratch marks were on the walls, floor and on a body so pale. She looked closer at the person, studying his brown hair, slowly letting her hand slip through them, pushing the strands away from his forehead.

"Dipper?" The girl whispered, bending down next to her other half. The boy flinched by the familiar voice. He looked up, wondering if this was just another dream the demon made?

"Mabel? Is that really you." The skepticism vanished when their eyes met; his twin was there, but how? She embraced her brother for the first time in years. Her tears didn't stop as she wailed into Dippers bony shoulder.

"Mabel what are you doing he-" but he never got to finish that question. Mabel felt her arms grasp onto thin air, her joyful tears turned to desperate ones as she clung to herself, crying when she realized she might never see him ever again.

"Hush you, you're hurting my ears!" The blonde commanded, but Mabel didn't stop. Pissed, the blonde used his powers to lift her body up, dragging her slouched form towards him. When she reached him she was still crying. The man forcefully grabbed her throat, silencing her weeping.

"You wish to die?" She only stared at him with enlarged shiny eyes. He grinned while discarding her too the dirty ground.

"Mermando! Fetch the blankets will you?!" The boy came mere moments later, with white sheets. The man took them, sending the boy off.

"Well since your gonna stay for a while, I figured you could need these. And if you behave, maybe, just maybe you can sleep in my room." He laughed while shaking his head before leaving the room. Mabel was still in a slump, crying.

...

"Excuse me miss? You are wanted by my master." The tan young lad entered his masters new pets room. She was still in a slump. He still looked emotionless, hoisting her to her feet.

"Stop feeling pity over yourself. No one cares, you are not your own being anymore." Mabel looked into his deep brown eyes, wiping away tears. She gave him a slight venomous smile, slapping his hand of her.

"Thanks for your every so comforting words." With that she pushed past the servant, really just walking blindly. The tears came back.

"Wait! Madam!" The brunette yelled, which Mabel ignored before walking in a random door she assumed was an escape route. How wrong she was. Opening the marvelous oak door, Mabel was welcomed by a topless blonde man, only in his underpants. She stiffened in her tracks, not able to fully process where she was, her eyes met his before she could reverse the situation.

"Well hello there Shooting Star." He mused, feet tracking towards her stiff form. Their gaze held, one sadistic and the other with fear. He grabbed her neck and forced her to come closer.

"Did you want to continue our little scene from last night? I can assure you, I won't be as kind." Their faces where uncomfortably close now. Mabel was still paralyzed under the gaze of a gold eye. Luckily the master's servant disturbed their moment.

"Master, I'm sorry. She just started running." He bowed down to show his conflicted feelings. The blonde let go of Mabel, tossing her to the side. His hand alit blue as he walked to his peasant like slave.

"Make sure this never happens, or you know what consequences will come." The voice was dark with sadism. Mabel did not dare say anything, to afraid to join the conflict. His pet walked to him, her hand gently touching his bare shoulder blade. He looked down at her, and she looked up with pleading eyes, enchanting brown orbs melting away his anger.

"Fine, I'll let it pass this time, considering I liked seeing my new pet before dinner." His hand quickly turned normal. He turned his half naked body around, and walked back to his bed.

"Unless you wanna burn to ash, I would recommend you leaving. Now." Both of the young people hurried out the door, but Mabel stole a quick glance at her owner. Why did he let the situation slip?

...

Mabel sat at a glorified grand table, that stretched 10"feet with a white silk clothe as cover. It was quiet; she sat and looked down on her plate, consisting of some meet, bread and vegetables. Of course, she, a poor citizen had eaten something like this all through her brothers disappearance. Her eyes wondered to the man on the other side of the table.

"Truly, what did my brother ask from you? The deal that is." She lightly stabbed a pea and ate it. The man didn't hesitate to answer the cause, letting Mabel choke on her pea.

"He did that? For me?" Her face filled with guilt of letting her brother suffer for so many years. The man brushed it of, pretending like it never happened. But really, he enjoyed torturing humans sometimes.

"After you are done, follow Mermando. He will lead you to a room." With that, the man excused himself from the table.

...

"Where are we going?" The frightened girl asked. The boy, supposedly named Mermando, ignored her. She let out an exasperated sigh of defeat. That person would just not talk!

"Ok, so what's the deal with does consequences his _majesty_ was talking about?" The boy stopped for a second. Turning around he only gave her a saddened look.

"He has my familly hostage."

**A/N: and this I've had on my phone for like 3 months! Finely that's over, will most likely continue, but don't know when ;3**

**I ship Mabel x Bill and Mabel x Mermando333**

**Please review what you thought of this? I love critiques, and would like for you to write things you didn't like too~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wonder if I should rate this an M? Please do tell if you feel like I should D:**

An out of place breeze swept through his brown hair. Mabel hadn't realized that the reason Mermando worked for the demon was so serious. Although it didn't make sense that he would want to work for a guy like that either.

Mabel only gave faint smile of understanding. She too just lost her brother once again.

"It's gonna be ok. May I ask where they are, and why he took you?" They had reached Mabel's little cell. Decorating it was a window, with a view from a cliff. She gulped some spit down. Her fear of height was from a childhood incident that she dared not think about.

"He has them frozen in the deep blue. I cannot see them till master Bill feels like setting me free." Mermando finally spoke, but it was ever so sadly. Mabel figured she ought to comfort him a little, as her 12-year-old nature started picking up. There was a smile on her face when she asked if he wanted to join her in playing with each other's hair. He replied with a yes.

...

"So the demons name is Bill?" Mabel asked while combing through Mermando's long hair with her hands. He only stared at the ceiling of Mabel's small cell.

"It is, but you should not mention it, this is because he can hear it when mentioned, even when he's not present." His voice was deep and masculine. Mabel noticed that his voice had an odd cling to it.

"Are you perhaps not from here? Egypt that is?" Mermando flinched, and a sad look graced his tan face.

"No, I am not. I'm from a country far from here, España, that is my home." Mabel started dividing his hair in three separate parts, braiding them from the start of his forehead and down. Mermando told her of his family and the fact that they were all mer-people. The thought of a tail instead of legs excited her; she too wished to live free in the open seas, past Nile and into the wild.

The chattering was stopped when they saw a blonde man leaning on the rectangular opening of her cramped room. He stared initially at Mabel with pity.

"I would have thought to see a weeping girl, not one that tries to drown her sorrow in some chit chatting." He gave Mermando a signaling glare, motioning him to get out, he obliged without a word of protest.

They were alone, she and the demon, which was disguised in a handsome man's body.

"I'm going to fulfill the promise I gave you last night, or have you forgotten?" Bill announced with a sadistic grin. He snapped his fingers, letting the feel of energy sour through it before they both disappeared from her cell.

…

In the end Mabel was abused and lost her virginity for a man she did not love. Bad enough was that, but the man had consistently whispered worrisome things that he would love to do to her oh so pretty flesh.

They lay in his big bed, with him playing with a knife that he created out of thin air, cutting his skin open, only to see it grow back. There was a smile surrounding his face, happy to be bringing a petty little human some misery again. It had been quite awhile too. He enjoyed the fear of fresh pawn, the old ones seemed to have lost their hopes, and leaving no fun in the pain he inflicted them. They wouldn't scream.

Bill looked over to the sobbing girl that he took the virginity of. She seemed a bit frightened, but dared not try and run away. Slowly the man lifted himself up so his back leaned on the bed wall. Mabel stiffened even more, scared by what he would do next. Bill cracked a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry my pet, I will play more carefully with you, this time." The result was him bringing the little dagger up to his palm, tracing a diagonally line of blood alongside it. The girl felt her body run cold as the man dipped his finger deeply into the wound. He painted his lips with the scarlet color and leaned in closer to Mabel. He kissed her ever so gently; keeping her in place with his now healed hand.

There was no feelings to that kiss, just a one sided twisted game. But as the game went, he forced his tongue into her mouth. She felt a lingering metallic aroma spreading throughout her mouth. Strangely it tasted pleasant. She had not eaten the whole day, and it probably couldn't get worse then it already was, so Mabel gave in to the demons delicious blood. Its taste was like a fine flavor of the best liquor.

The kisses were not the end of it, and Mabel became bolder and bolder for every second of the kisses, so much that she forgot about her brother for a moment. But as every pleasant feeling, the taste disappeared. Mabel stopped, finally letting reason fill her lightheaded head. The dagger from before caught her sight. It lay next to the man kissing her bare skin.

Playing along, the girl switched places with the well build man, she moved to his lap and kissed him somewhat more on the lips.

Steadily Mabel used her free arm to reach out for the silver dagger, while the other hand distracted the monster by tugging playfully with the blonde's blonde locks. She got the dagger in a secure hold, and moved it up behind the monsters bare back, and stabbed right through where the heart was. Instantly regretting to do so.

He scarcely reacted to the stab; no scream of agony, not even a gasp from pain came from his bloodied lips.

No, instead he started chuckling like crazy, and Mabel recognized a little to late at the danger coming when the man pushed her over, her back landed against the soft velvet of his bed. Bill prevented her from moving by grabbing her thin wrists and sitting on top of her waist.

"Why I ought to stab you back for that," He started, pulling out the dagger from his bleeding back. It made a horrid sound of a chocking wound. Mabel stared wide-eyed at him, eyeing the tainted dagger that inched closer to her naked flesh.

"Please don't kill me! I have to live so I can see my brother once more!" The words slipped like ice out from her mouth. The demon paused from his advancing of the sharp weapon, he could read all the fearful thoughts going through her head with ease, and he didn't even have to go inside that head of hers to know that all her hope for staying alive rested on his dirtied hands.

"You make me laugh Shooting Star, why would I ever let you see your pitiful five-minute younger brother? How about if you give me a descent answer to that, then I may just comply for you to see him again." A sliver of joy grew in her broken heart. She sat up when Bill went off of her. She slipped on a serious face, however it failed in the way that her cheeks puffed up, air sealed in by her shut mouth and brows furrowed. Bill wanted to laugh at the face, but she cut him to it.

"How about I, I-" the words rolled down in insecurity. She then realized she had nothing that she could offer him. The sliver of hope vanished, settling with a hollow feeling in her being. Her gaze drifted to the side of the big bed, staring unfocused on the black floor.

"Because I miss him…" The words were barely a whisper, yet Bill heard it in the silence of the room. He smiled by the sight of another destroyed soul. Bill moved his legs to the edge of his bed, standing up in all his glory before snapping a white silk cloth wrapping itself around his waist. He looked at his naked pet with sadism; he stretched his once cut hand and gently cupped her chin, turning it towards him. He sat down on the bed again. Her dull hazel eyes stared emptily into the distance, while his gold glinted with hunger for more.

"Though I love having the pleasure of sex with you, lets try a little more pain next time?" It didn't sound like a question. Bill leaned in and pecked the tip of her lips before leaving the room.

Mabel bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent the tears of shame from spilling. The fact that her last form for self worth had been snatched from her by a despicable demon. She wanted to give it to the man she would love. Worse was that she couldn't refuse because she was powerless compared to him, and regretful as it was, she had in the deepest part of her mind actually enjoyed it.

Mabel shuddered at the taught; glad that the predator couldn't read her thoughts at the moment. Bare feet touched the solid cold floor. As she walked down the corridors Mabel realized that there were no one in sight. Wearily her mute steps wondered down the mansions corridors, her breath shallow in hopes that no one could hear them.

Yet time passed and Mabel had come to the conclusion of being lost. Many times she would come across a window, and every time it showed her the bottom of a cliff, but on the bottom there was water in plenty, strangely she could not recall heading towards Nile while their carriage brought them to his home. Rather they had gone a big distance away from it! That's when she recalled that strange feeling of a special force envelope her when she first walked in to the bigger on the inside then the outside house of his.

"Mabel why are you walking by yourself?"

Mabel jolted to the side, her body twisted to face the intruder of her own thoughts. Her muscles relaxed, as it was Mermando that had surprised her.

"Oh nothing much, just wondering around like a spirit would do."

Mermando stared suspiciously at her strained face. He started walking, gesturing her to follow.

They had walked for a couple minutes, a silence covering them. Mermando was the first to talk.

"Back when you were wondering around," the word _wondering_ had a little bit more pressure to it.

"You did not open any of the doors?" His question was much less harsh then she expected. She was ready for a full out scowl from the servant. Mabel nodded hesitantly while looking curious at the strange question. Mermando did not talk after that.

...

Mabel sat down on the floor of her cell, doodling around with dried grass. Making miniature tents for her grass figures. It had been weeks since she traded place with her brother, weeks with torture to her body and mind. Bill hadn't slept with her since that day, he had concluded that the torture was more his thing, and the scars on Mabel's body was proof of that.

She hadn't been properly fed for the past couple days, only scraps of molded bred and lukewarm water. Mermando too had stopped talking to her. Whenever she would start a conversation with him, he would either stay silent or leave the room. Now Mabel only had her little grass friends to distract her from the hell she was living in. By accident her in-making grass tent slipped out from her skinny hands.

Suddenly time froze around, and the grass tent stood in mid air. There was a flashy light centering in front of her. The feeling of a hand grasping Mabel's bony hands surprised her. As the light dimmed, Mabel noticed the edge of brown hair. Tears formed as she saw whom it was.

"Dipper?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Maybe? Well I came with chapter two earlier then I was expecting…:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" She sobbed into his shoulder. The tears wouldn't stop. Dipper patted his twin softly on the head, while still embracing her. He shed some tears as well, but kept a strict face.

After a good five minutes of silent tears and enjoying themselves in each other's company, they finally looked at each other. Dipper was the first to talk.

"Mabel, we need to get out of here before HE notices my presence!" It was a hushed panicking shout. Dipper was still a bit traumatized by the evil creature. Mabel nodded in silent understanding. To think that what she had gone through was already terrible, yet comparing this to Dippers five years, she was practically a lucky woman.

"How do we get out then?" She noticed that her trout felt oddly dry and raspy. The sound of faint waves filled the cold cell. Dipper saw what she was thinking about. By using his one bare hand, Dipper squeezed his eyes together in concentration, and there was a spark, fallowed by a cup of water. Her hand snatched the cup, drinking the liquid crystal clean. Feeling more refreshed, Mabel finally took the time to notice Dipper. He looked somewhat similar to his 12-year-old self, but time had changed him, now he had become a whole lot taller then Mabel, his cheeks were hollow, more then she remembered, and his body was decorated with scars. But what Mabel took most notice in was his bloodshot eyes. Mabel tenderly placed a hand on his face, caressing it; dipper leaned in, missing the touch of his sister.

"Your eyes, they are blood red. Dipper, you don't need to save me, rather I would prefer if you go home and take care of yourself. I couldn't live with myself if you were to die."

Dipper shook his head, bringing Mabel into a sweet embrace. Mabel liked the warmth radiating from his body. The tears came back. She felt Dippers body tense, a suffocating aura filled the room. Mabel turned around to look, but Dipper prevented her from doing that. He hugged her tighter, and in a flash they disappeared.

On the doorframe stood Bill Cipher, a smirk of satisfaction graced his lips.

"Can't wait to see what you've got up your sleeves Pine Tree." He spun around to face Mermando. The grin had become wider and more menacing.

"I have one final mission for you, if you complete this then you and your family will be set free."

...

The swirling sensation in Mabel's stomach went on a rampage, and she felt like throwing up. Dipper stood gracefully next her slumped body. Before standing up, Mabel tried an insignificant attempt at throwing up again, but there was no food for her to get rid of. Giving up, she happily took Dipper's extended hand, hoisting her up from the ground.

Taking some time, Mabel's nostrils felt a familiar smell. She started looking around and saw that they were in their old house! Quick steps filled the room; she walked to her dusty bed. Scarcely anything had changed since she was last there. A doll made out of grass caught her sight; she reached out for it, caressing it ever so gently. Her eyes felt hot from the pressure of water building up. A hand placed itself in Mabel's shoulder.

"I know. I miss them too." That's all it took before Mabel collapsed into dippers inviting arms. She stifled her cries the best she could, but here and there, there came a whimper. Dipper leaned his back against the wall, keeping his twin securely in a hug. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

...

Mermando galloped on a black horse, riding to find the two twins. Bill had successfully gotten his trust, considering that after this he and his family would be free once more.

After riding for a good six hours, Mermando came to a halt in front of a house made from dried dirt. The house wasn't anything special; it looked just like all the other ones around them, so different from his home.

Mermando carefully opened the door-blinder that was made out of sticks and strings. In the small room he saw Mabel and her twin brother, huddled in each other's arms.

Mermando didn't know what to do, either ruin her precious life or become a slave for eternity? He noticed Mabel's stained hallow cheeks; for once she looked at peace with herself.

Pacing back and fort, he pondered over what to do. He felt it wrong to abandon his family, but almost worse at bring Mabel, his only friend, even if it was briefly, into misery.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin her peace. Mermando turned on his heel, deciding that it was time to take matters in to his own hands and free his family.

He rode back on the steel horse, letting the flow of wind dance with his long hair.

...

Dipper woke up with a suiting comfort in his heart. One he hadn't felt in years. In his bony arms was his fragile other half. A smile tugged his lips as he chose to kiss her softly on the forehead before squeezing her in a playful choking grip.

Mabel squealed in his hold, but laughed after realizing who it was. To get back she started tickling his belly, where he was most... They laughed for a while, loving the fact that they were united again. As the laughter died down a little, Mabel came to remember how they came here in the first place.

"Hey Dipps, would you mind telling me how you did those crazy flashy-flashy things with your hand?" He hesitated at first, but gave in to her adorable puppy eyes.

"Fine. But don't freak out. Ok?" Mabel nodded with a toothy grin. Dipper just smiled as he recalled how innocent she was.

"Well, you see... The way I got my powers could be told in simple ways," he trailed off, casting his eyes to the side.

"Bill did have a fondness of experimenting different things."


End file.
